


A Pick-Me-Up

by aspiringauthorintraining



Series: O Captain! My Captain! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining
Summary: “That would be a waste of a good cookie.” You reasoned.Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. “Just pouring the poison down his throat would be faster.”You both shared a grin at his plan.“And that’s why you’re my favorite, Hajime.” you reminded him.“Oye, I thought I was (Y/N)-chan’s favorite.” Oikawa’s voice came from behind.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: O Captain! My Captain! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	A Pick-Me-Up

“Oikawa-kun!”

Young girls flooded towards the Aoba Johsai captain, Oikawa Tooru, who greeted them with a flirtatious smile.

You rolled your eyes at the scene, as did the rest of the team. Everyone was used to the gaggle of girls surrounding Oikawa after every game, but that didn’t mean it got any less annoying each time.

Ever since you became the team’s manager during first-year, you noticed that none of the other boys received the same treatment that Oikawa did from the crowd. I mean, all of them were just as good looking as him, if not more in your opinion (cough, cough Iwaizumi…lol). So you decided to make goodie bags for the team to let them know that they were just as important in your eyes. And by your third-year as manager, it had just become a habit for you to make them for the team after each game.

That is, sans Oikawa. He always received tons of gifts from his adoring fans; you didn’t need to add to his already huge ego.

Grabbing the bag beside you, filled with small goodie bags, you waited until all of the players were done stretching before handing them out. The third years and second years reacted to your gifts with a thankful smile, while chuckling at their two kouhai’s, who took their bags with wide eyes.

The older boys remembered the similar way they had reacted, the first time you gave them out.

After you made your round, you noticed two bags left. Looking around, you tried to figure out who you missed. Just then, your eyes locked onto the gym entrance.

“Iwa-chan,” you called to the boy who was walking back into the gymnasium floor. He had left to go the the bathroom and so, was the only one who hadn’t gotten their bag yet.

You pushed the small bag of goodies into his hand with a playful wink.

“You know you don’t have to do this every time? The whole team adores you regardless.” he said, shaking his head with a smile.

“And like I always tell you, this is purely for selfish reasons. For all you know, I could be putting small amounts of poison in them, using you all as my test subjects to find out the amount of poison the human body can withstand before succumbing to death.” you shrugged, a small laugh following your words.

“Or maybe we should put all the poison into one cookie and force Oikawa to eat it.” Takahiro suggested from your side.

“That would be a waste of a good cookie.” You reasoned.

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. “Just pouring the poison down his throat would be faster.”

You both shared a grin at his plan.

“And that’s why you’re my favorite, Hajime.” you reminded him.

“Oye, I thought I was (Y/N)-chan’s favorite.” Oikawa’s voice came from behind.

“You wish.” you replied straightly.

He rested an arm around your shoulder, unaffected by your answer, while you looked at him with a grimace.

“Trashykawa, get away from (Y/N)-chan.” Iwaizumi told him.

Oikawa ignored him, instead staring at the small bag in his friend’s hand with a pout.

“(Y/N)-chan, why do you never give me one of your goodie bags? You give everyone else one.” he whined, bringing his face closer to yours.

“I’m sure you get enough things from your fans, Oikawa-san.” you replied, pushing his face away with your hand.

“Iwa-chan, give me some of yours. I want to try some of (Y/N)-chan’s cookies too.”

“Don’t call me that!”

The captain started to pester the second-year, dramatically pouting and whining. You could see Iwaizumi’s hand itching for a ball to pelt him with.

“Iwa-chan, do you want me to grab you a ball?” you asked with a smile.

Oikawa was momentarily distracted from his pestering, hearing Iwaizumi’s nickname come from your lips.

“Hey why don’t you get mad when (Y/N)-chan calls you that?”

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes.

“And you, (Y/N)-chan!” he exclaimed, directing his frown to you. “Why do you always call me Oikawa-san?”

“Isn’t that your name?” you asked, innocently.

“You know what I meant! You call everyone else by their first name or nickname and yet for the past three years we’ve know each other, you still call me so formally!”

You looked at Iwaizumi with a look, clearly done with Oikawa’s whining.

He sighed, grabbing ahold the back of Oikawa’s jersey and dragging the whining boy away from you.

___________________

The Aoba Johsai volleyball team was among one of the powerhouses in the Miyagi prefecture. But that didn’t mean they didn’t lose the occasional set every now and then. Especially against another powerhouse like Shiratorizawa. And the one who was the most upset about their loss was none other than the team captain.

Noticing he was missing from the rest of the group, you volunteered to go look for him. You ended up finding him sitting down at the very end of the bleachers with his head down in defeat.

Sighing, you walked over to him. He didn’t notice you were next to him, until he felt something drop into his lap.

It was one of your goodie bags.

“Is this for me?” he asked, surprised. His voice sounded a little hoarse, but you chose not to point it out.

“Yeah. I figured you needed a pick-me-up.” you replied, giving him a soft smile.

“Did you know we were going to lose?” he questioned, his head still down. “Or did someone on the team not want theirs?”

“No, everyone got theirs. That’s yours. I made it for you.”

Your smile grew as you watched his ears suddenly turn bright red.

“But you’ve never given me one before. Why did you make one for me this time?”

“I always made one for you, actually.” you revealed.

Oikawa looked up, his eyes trying to figure out whether you were lying or not.

“I just never gave it to you because it seemed like you never needed it. But seeing your state five minutes ago, it seemed like today was the day I needed to give you one.”

“So this is a pity bag?” he asked, frowning.

You shrugged at his question, before standing up. You held out a hand to him, with a grin.

“Come on, Oikawa-chan.” You giggled seeing his bewildered expression, hearing his name. “Everyone is waiting for us.”

_________________

Ever since you gave Oikawa a goodie bag, you noticed some small changes. He seemed a little bit shy around you. Or as shy as a guy like him could be. He still did not understand the concept of personal space most of the time, and still whined about your so called ‘preferential treatment’ of the rest of the team. But you noticed his ears turn red more often when you were around him, and caught him staring at you during practice. It would normally end up with him being hit with a volleyball by Iwaizumi, who yelled at him to pay attention to the practice.

You, along with the rest of the team, also noticed that his fan club number had significantly decreased, based on the past few games. He never went over to them anymore, choosing to stay with the rest of his team after the match ended.

Even Iwaizumi was surprised by the change in his friend. But he seemed to understand why, once you had told him what happened after the Shiratorizawa game. When you asked him about it, he just gave you a knowing smile and walked away, leaving you utterly confused.

“(Y/N)-chan, I didn’t get anything today either. So I think I need a goodie bag too!” Oikawa bounded towards you, with a smile on his face.

He sure didn’t look like someone who was suddenly abandoned by his fangirls. But you decided to give him one, nevertheless.

His face brightened at the bag you put in his hands, opening it quickly to munch on the contents inside. After he was done, he started to frown.

“Why, what’s wrong? Do they not taste good?” you asked, worried you somehow messed up the recipe this time.

“No, it’s good. But I don’t think a goodie bag will be able to cheer me up this time.”

“Oikawa, we won the match today.” you deadpanned.

“Yes, but the other team’s spiker reminded me of Ushijima and that time we lost.” he said, as if it should’ve been obvious to you.

You saw Iwaizumi look at him weirdly from the corner of your eye. Which was understandable, since the spiker looked nothing like Ushijima. Maybe if you were looking at them far, far away in a pitch black room; you could’ve maybe seen the resemblance, you thought.

“What will then?” you asked, knowing he was going somewhere with this. Where though, you didn’t know.

“A date?” he said, hesitantly. Oikawa’s hopeful eyes stared back at yours.

You paused for a second, surprised at his suggestion. You noticed his ears had turned red again, making you smile.

The rest of team looked at the two of you with interest, eating from their goodie bags like it was popcorn.

“Sure.” you finally said.

Your audience was surprised by your reply, but not as surprised as Oikawa himself was.

“Wait, what? Really?” His eyes wide in surprise at your agreement.

You raised your brow at his reaction. “Did you want me to say no?”

“No, no!” he shook his head fervently. “I just thought that you didn’t like me that much.”

“I’m starting to think Iwa-chan’s nicknames for you are a good fit.” you laughed, seeing his shy self make a reappearance. “I didn’t know you were this oblivious Toru-chan.”

The sound of his first name made him light up. His face reminded you of a child being told they were going to Disney for vacation.

“Why are you so happy?” you asked him, a smile gracing your lips.

“You called me Toru.” he exclaimed, hugging himself in joy.

You made a note to call him by his first name more often, especially if this was the way he would react.

“That’s your name isn’t it?” 

Your words reminded him of a similar conversation a few games back.

“Can you say my name again?”

Laughing, you flicked his forehead before walking away. He trailed behind you like a duckling, pestering you to call him by his first name again.

_________________

“Ah, Ken-chan!”

You bounded over to the second-year boy who always had an angry glare etched into his face. Except this time, he was looking at you with a shy expression.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at the scene with amusement in their eyes.

“Only she would be able to get our Mad Dog-chan to smile like that.” Oikawa grinned proudly.

Kyotani gave you a small smile when you handed him the goodie bag. You patted his head, before resuming handing out the rest.

When you returned to the duo, Oikawa snaked an arm around your waist to pull you closer to him. He pecked your cheek, smiling when you blushed at the display of affection.

Iwaizumi and the other boys reacted with a look of disgust on their face.

Oikawa was about to kiss you again, to the team’s dismay, when you pushed his face away. Ignoring his whine, you quickly ran over to Coach Irihata, who had called your name.

“She’s good for you.”

The Aoba Johsai captain nodded at Iwaizumi’s words, a smile still on his lips while he watched you talk to the coaches.

Surprisingly, you both made a good couple. No one thought it would last, with Oikawa known for being a big flirt. Everyone believed you would end up breaking up with him. But after his first date with you, he had completely stopped any interactions with his fan club, having only eyes for you.

But even with his obvious commitment towards you, the team was still protective of you. They reminded him time and time again that they would side with you, whether it be if you were in a fight or worst case scenario, broke up.

“Hurt her and you’ll die, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said.

“Yeah, yeah I got your threat.” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“No, it’s not a threat Oikawa. It’s a warning.” Iwaizumi turned serious.

“Huh?”

“I really think the rest of the team will kill you if you make her cry.” The boys near them nodded unconsciously to Iwaizumi’s statement. “I guarantee Kentaro definitely will, if you hurt his beloved senpai.”

Oikawa gulped at the warning, his face paling. “Well, I have no intention of hurting her.” he confirmed.

“Good.” You said, coming up from behind them after you had finished talking to the coaches. “But you don’t have to worry. If he hurts me, I’ll be the one killing him.” You grinned at the fear in his widening eyes.

Iwaizumi nodded along, agreeing with you.

“But wait, shouldn’t I be getting ‘the talk’ from y’all too? He is your captain and friend after all.”

“No, we strongly encourage you to make him cry (Y/N)-chan. What doesn’t kill him will make him stronger.”

Oikawa huffed at his friend’s advice while you laughed.

“And if you do actually end up killing him, we’ll help you bury the evidence.”

“HEY!”

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Oikawa Toru with glasses. Enough said. (´ ε ` )♡


End file.
